


The Massage

by SereneLily



Series: Detroit Become Human: The wonderful adventures of Hank and Connor's Domestic Life. [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hank, Established Relationship, Fingering, Good Ending path, Gotta have some kind of plot right hahaha, M/M, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Rimming, The sex starts in chapter 2, Top Connor, its like a damn porno really, no beta we die like men, wholesome fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneLily/pseuds/SereneLily
Summary: Connor leaves for a few months, and when he comes back he's more than willing to help Hank with his back issues. And give him a thorough fucking.





	The Massage

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a fic for my bff who really likes bottom!Hank and... it got out of hand really fucking quickly. I might have mistyped Hank's name as Frank at some point because I don't know what it is, but my brain keeps trying to type it Frank. If I did, tell me where and I'll fix it!

The android revolution started by Markus was several months past, and though things started mellowing out there were always crimes that required solving and criminals to apprehend. Torn apart Androids here, robbery and assault there, murdered humans here.

And Hank worked his usual amount at catching them, using slightly more stealth and caution than he used to – it didn’t work on the androids he would get assigned to tracking down though. Those damn things could adjust their hearing, like that was fair. Like their stupid superhuman jumping abilities and instant probability calculating.   
Hank was still reeling from the Android female that charged him and instead of knocking the wind out of him she used his shoulders as a launch pad to get to the rooftops. Still hasn’t caught that one yet, but she’s been spotted around. It was times like that which made Hank appreciate when Connor was around. The older man pulled whiskey from his cabinet and drank straight from the bottle, tossing himself on his dirty couch and flicking the TV on.

He missed Connor. He attempted to pick the house up every now and again in the early months, but quickly found himself falling back into his old routine. It’s not like Connor wouldn’t ever come back – he had left to do things with Markus and the Jericho androids that had survived, and said he needed to get a check-up at CyberLife to make sure his systems were fine.   
He flipped the channels, becoming increasingly more irritated at the amount of ignorant assholes still yelling and protesting against androids getting any sort of rights at all. Fuck, he thought, he was one of those people. One of those disgusting assholes who treated all androids like complete shit. He gave a groan, remembering how he treated Connor. And how Connor just tanked right through it, not letting up or relenting.

How human he started becoming. A person.

He still never really apologized for that either, he realized. It hurt, even more so with remembering exactly how – well, kind Connor was to him. He knew how to push him, when to not. Hell that was probably just his innate robot programming or whatever the hell it was, but once he stopped being an asshole he saw that Connor really did care – it wasn’t just about the mission. 

Even when he asked Connor to live with him after the fall of CyberLife, when he had no place to go back to, he could see a happiness in Connor’s eyes. Something that made him warm, and his heart flutter a bit. A feeling he didn’t want to have, or see coming from his partner. Not that he had much of a choice. Fuck emotions, and fuck even insinuating that Connor felt anything about him at all. Because he wanted that – he missed Connors light touches and pats on the shoulder, but god why the hell did he deserve it? He was just a wrinkled old ball sack who was usually too drunk to think about anything besides his own misery.

He forgot all about that one morning though, when he woke up at 11pm on his day off to the smell of something cooking in his kitchen. A brief terrified thought told him ‘shit I left the stove on’ – until he realized he hadn’t so much as glanced at it since Connor left. As groggy and tired as he was a lightbulb still went off in his head after a minute of confused thought, and he gasped. Tossing the sheets off he cracked and popped as he stumbled to the door, not used to just immediately going after waking up. He threw the door open and cautiously wandered down the hall, because what if a murderer decided to make him breakfast before brutally slaughtering him? 

He didn’t see that though, he found Connor just as he looked when he left. Neat short black hair with a cute tuft near his forehead, immaculate crisp looking suit with a neon blue light which read ‘Android’ on his upper back, and when he turned he had a warm smile on his face.  
“Good morning, Hank. It’s good to see you –“ Connor started, his LED Flashing yellow briefly as Hank started towards him, throwing his arms around him in a hug.   
Connor’s eyes blinked in surprise, still holding the spatula he was using to scramble eggs, but he returned the embrace happily.

“Jesus Connor, I thought someone had broken into my house to cook breakfast.” Hank chuckled, reluctantly releasing the far too pretty android. Connor looked somewhat upset about it as well, but he ignored it.  
“Illogical,” he replied, turning his attention back to the scrambled eggs so they didn’t burn, “though an interesting idea. I hope this is satisfactory, most of the produce in your fridge had expired.” Hank sunk back, feeling a little ashamed, now noticing most of his living room and kitchen were cleaned. The sink still had dirty dishes, and there was still some scattered clothing about the living room, but for the most part had gotten picked up.  
“Y-yeah no that’s fine. You didn’t need to cook you know.” Hank said as he picked up a couple discarded and stained shirts off the couch. “When’d you get back in?” He asked, forcibly limiting himself to a single question even though he had many others. “I know, but I like to.” Connor replied.

The android turned after flicking the stove off, sliding the eggs onto a plate next to a cup of coffee, “I got home about half an hour ago. I thought about waking you, but it was close to the natural time you would have woken up anyway.” He smiled, pulling out a chair and sitting down. Hank folded the shirts over the sofa and took his place at his dining table, wiped clean of whatever crumbs had been on it.   
“And uh, that stuff you had to go do?” Hank vaguely gestured to Connor with his fork, not trying to sound too nosey. Like Connor cared though.  
“I was on site with Markus to make sure the last of the refugee Androids from Jericho got the care they required before either leaving state or country – or remaining here.” He explained without any hesitation. Straight and to the point, as always. Hank sighed in bliss, whether from the divine tasting food he was eating or the comfort of having Connor back he couldn’t tell but damn it was good. Connor’s LED lit up yellow as he studied Hank’s face, eventually fading to that neutral blue. “Your breath has traces of Whiskey, and your eyes are bloodshot. Are you alright, Hank?”

The older man gave a grumble, setting his fork down. He was thankful that Connor at least didn’t nag him for what he had been consuming (besides the alcohol) for the past month and a half. “Just realizing exactly how old and decrepit I really am. Had a rogue android female use my shoulders as a god damn spring board and fucked my back up. Bitch disappeared over the roof tops and I haven’t been able to catch her since.” He wiped his face off, disgusted at how it felt, and as he pulled his hands away he looked at Connor who had a concerned frown. Too human looking. “What?” he asked, feeling hot from the intense stare the younger android was giving him.  
“Is your back still bothering you?” Connor asked, placing his hands on the table as if he was about to stand. Hank waved him off, avoiding his gaze.

“It’s fine, Connor, I made sure to put some heating pads on – urk!” Hank stood, feeling a kink in his lower back flare up as he doubled onto the table. “Traitorous Body-“ Hank growled at himself as Connor stood up with a flash, moving around the table with precise speed, gingerly placing his hands on Hank’s upper back.   
“Hank, let me help –“ Connor tried, gaining a sigh from the bearded man. He knew what it meant, but that didn’t stop him. “No, come on Hank. I’ve downloaded a tutorial about massages and various methods of relieving back pain. Please let me do this?” His voice almost sickly sweet, the tone that he couldn’t say no to. Fuck he just couldn’t say no to Connor in the first place. 

He groaned, resigned to his fate to receive what would probably be an exceptional massage, but waved Connor off him. “Fucking fine, but at least let me take a shower first – not let me I AM taking a shower first.” He corrected himself, unsure about that grin appearing on Connor’s face.  
“I’ll let you take that shower if I get my kiss?” the android gave him those irresistible doe eyes, Hank rolling his eyes with an amused smile.  
“When did you learn to give ultimatums?” Hank asked as he pulled Connor down to his level so he wouldn’t destroy his back anymore, the android giving a playful hum the entire time.  
“Is it really an ultimatum though?” Connor asked planting his lips on Hank’s in a gentle, warm Kiss. “Your heart rate has increased, as has your temperature.” Connor smiled, teasing the other.   
“Shut up.” Hank snapped, with all the aggression of a stuffed teddy bear.


End file.
